In the use of an electronic device or an electronic apparatus, an AC plug or an AC connector is utilized for powering of an AC source. The electronic device or the electronic apparatus is powered and charged by the mains electricity or a power supply through the connection of the AC connector and the AC source.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the structure of an electric connector of prior art. During powering, if a high energy of the electricity is required or the electronic device or the electronic apparatus is required to be operated in a high voltage environment for a long time, the temperatures of an electric connector 1 of prior art and a wire connected thereto are risen, and then there is a risk of burning or melting of the socket and the housing 10 of the electric connector 1. In other words, when the electric connector 1 is inserted into the socket for powering, the high temperature is continuously conducted by the pins 11 due to the characteristics of the pins 11, such that the temperatures of the wire 2 and the entirety of the electric connector 1 are continuously increased, thereby being melted or burned.
To solve this problem, an electric connector having a temperature sensor, which is connected with single one pin, is developed. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the internal structure of an electric connector and a temperature sensor thereof of prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the electric connector 3 has pins 31 and a temperature sensor 32. The temperature sensor 32 is disposed near single one pin of the pins 31 for sensing the change of temperature of the single one pin. The change of the temperature can be sensed and monitored.
However, since the temperature sensor 32 is only connected with single one pin of the pins 31 but not connected with all of the pins 31, and there is a temperature gradient between the temperature sensor 32 and the single one pin of the pins 31, the precise temperature of the single one pin of the pins 31 still cannot be measured. Under this circumstance, there may exist a huge difference between the measured temperature and the actual temperature, causes that the change of temperature cannot be responded in time. Moreover, the precise temperature sensing and monitoring cannot be effectively implemented, and the risk of burning or melting of the socket and the electric connector 3 still remains.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved electric connector and an improved temperature-sensing mechanism thereof in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.